1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communicating apparatus which is used for a small-sized personal instrument, and more particularly to the data communicating apparatus which is capable of managing data held by a plurality of applications in a one-dimensional manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present invention know that a data communicating apparatus used for a small-sized personal instrument provides applications for managing respective ones of data items. For each of the applications, only data communication for one piece of data or for all pieces of data is executed. To communicate data between two or more applications, the data communication for all the data items in the small-sized personal instrument is carried out.
The above mentioned data communicating apparatus has no function of one-dimensionally managing data in a plurality of applications, and a particular data item is managed by a particular application only.
Hence, the above mentioned data communicating apparatus has a shortcoming that although a certain data item is correlated with another data item managed by another application with respect to a specific matter, when performing data communication, data communication has to be done one data item for one application at one time.